


Dragons and Babies

by AlexaMondragon



Series: Wolf howls and kitten meows [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, More Fluff, NOODLE DRAGONS!!!, Noodle dragons are life, Noodle dragons are love, Protective!Jesse, The noodles adores babies!!, generally just fluff, silly worried Jesse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8485744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexaMondragon/pseuds/AlexaMondragon
Summary: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The noodle dragons finally gets to meet the babies!!! They are just smitten with the kids!!! a nekomata!Hanzo that nobody asks for.





	

**Author's Note:**

> YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The noodle dragons finally gets to meet the babies!!! They are just smitten with the kids!!! a nekomata!Hanzo that nobody asks for.

The noodle dragons finally gets to meet the babies!!!! Although in their more compact and adorable sizes. Jesse has mixed feelings about it. Hanzo reassures that it’ll be fine.  
.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Jesse feels a bit unsure. He’s sure that they won’t hurt them, but his instincts are telling him that he needs to be at least a few inches close to them. Hanzo only smiles in amusement, his mate’s worries were unfounded. But, this is the first time that Jesse gets to see his dragons in their most vulnerable.

The children were all on their bellies on the floor, James and Caden are chewing on the stuff toys that Hana and Lucio bought. Akira and Aiko are babbling non-stop with each other. Most likely talking about Great Grandpa Reinhardt’s apron that they saw. Little Ame is in his wolf father’s lap, gnawing on his arm.

“I swear ‘ts like the boy is tryin’ ta gum me ta death.” He chuckles out. He ruffles his son’s dark hair and the child merely whimpers in annoyance.

“He’s teething. Angela says it’s normal for them to chew on things.” Hanzo says, he’s lying on his side facing his boys and bopping their noses occasionally.

“I know. ‘Ts just weird that he starts teething so late. The others already have fangs sticking out now.” He points out. Half his hand wet with saliva. “You’re gross.” He pouts at his son.

Their room doesn’t provide that much space to stretch, but it’s enough room for the children to crawl around without bumping onto the furniture. Jesse still allows for the team to interact with the litter, but only when he’s in close proximity.

Hanzo remembered how edgy he was when the Junkers came into Overwatch, wanting to do some honest job. He almost bites their heads off for being near his children when Hanzo brings them out of the room to the living area. They came into contact way too close, even when it _was_ James that crawled up to the pair. James was in his wolf form and Jesse was instantly turned into one too, growling menacingly at them when he picks James up from the scruff of his neck to put him back with the rest of his siblings.

After that, the Junkers learns to steer clear from the litter until they earned Jesse’s trust. It’s not that Hanzo doesn’t feel threatened by their upcoming, it’s just that he trusts the dragons’ judgement. And they told him that they came here for a new start. Similar to how Hanzo came to Overwatch to redeem himself.

“They really want to meet them.” Hanzo voices out on the floor, bringing the subject of Jesse’s ire again.

“Who?” Jesse asks suspiciously, playing oblivious.

“The dragons. They want to greet the litter.” He sighs in annoyance, smiles warmly at James when he climbs on his arm. He playfully nips at his son’s ear and he yips in excitement. He falls onto his bum and he shakes his head, making himself human again. Caden follows suit, making him dizzy a bit and falling on his back. Hanzo quickly catches him before his head hits the floor.

“They just want to be around them for a short time. No harm in it. Besides, they were the ones that kept me awake when giving birth to them.” He chuckles when Caden pulls James to gnaw on his ear.

“I don’t know. The last time I saw them, they tore into a Talon agent limb from limb.” He visibly shudders.

“Really, Jesse? The first time I saw your wolf, full wolf, is when you literally bites their heads clean off their shoulders.” He scoffs.

“Ey that Talon idiot came too close to ya.” He defends himself.

“He was ten stories below me, Jesse.” Hanzo deadpans.

“Still too damn close.” He sniffs. Ame already migrates from biting his arm to his shirt collar. Jesse holds his sneeze when his wolfy ear tickles his nose.

“They still want to meet them though, so stop changing the subject.” His tails thumps in annoyance.

“Alright, alright. I guess they can, as long as I’m here.” His face serious and staring Hanzo dead in the eye. Hanzo breathes a soft sigh and rolls his eyes skyward. He closes his eyes and focuses on bringing the dragons out. His arm tingles in electricity as the dragons move and coil around in his being. Their energy coursing through his body, his focus on them strong as he can feel them moving out from his body. A light spark pops out from behind him and he sighs in relief. He takes in deep breaths and something from inside his bathrobe moves and slithers, at the collar of his bathrobe pops out a small dragon head, followed by another. They chirp in amusement as they see the babies on the floor as they wriggle out from Hanzo’s robe. They wiggle up to James, who’s the closest and the child proceeds to coo in wonder. He reaches to touch one of them on the snout and the dragon huffs a tiny smoke trail to him. Causing the babe to sneeze and clap his hands in amusement.  
“See? Harmless.” Hanzo smiles smugly at his mate as Jesse proceeds to roll his eyes.

The dragons wriggle around the babies as they either coo in amusement or simply stare in curiosity. Aiko stared at them in wonder before she hides her face behind her hands when they came to her. They chirp and snort, making her look at them when they lick her fingers and brow. She giggles, making her wiggle her body like a caterpillar. Jesse smiles when his shy daughter makes an effort to befriend his mate’s dragons. She’s always been the shy one, next to Ame. She loves being in close proximity to her daddy whenever he’s around. She also seems to like playing with both of Hanzo’s tails. Sometimes he would gently wrap them around her, making her look like she’s wearing a furry coat. She moves to hold onto one of them with her chubby fingers and they simply purrs in her hand. Never crushing them, just holding them lightly.

Suddenly one of them sees Ame and makes its way over to Jesse. He tries very hard not to kick the slithering, crawling reptile away, simply because it looks like a snake and nothing like a noodle. OK maybe except when they got tangled into one another. Ame sees the approaching reptile and whimpers in fright, making Jesse tuck him to the crook of his neck and almost baring his elongated teeth. The dragon seems to ignore Jesse in favour of Ame and proceeds to climb his arm to get closer to the babe.

When he rests on Jesse’s shoulders, he chirps and yips to get the babe’s attention. Ame peeks from Jesse’s neck to see the dragon hopping in joy when the babe looks at him. He doesn’t make an attempt to get closer, comfortable from his perch on Jesse’s shoulder and begins to chatter animatedly with the child. Clicking and grumbling low in his throat when he seems to be telling a secret and hopping on Jesse’s shoulder.

Ame slowly faces the dragon fully and he smiles when they dragon made a dramatic pose.

He slowly reaches out a hand to pet the dragon, and he lets him. He brings his head towards Ame’s open palm and Ame pets the dragon’s head softly.

“Such a brave lil’ man, yes you are.” Jesse coos to his son. His gaze warm and smile wide.

“See? Completely harmless.” Hanzo smiles warmly when Ame and his dragon again begin their mindless chatter on Jesse.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoever knows Ame, know that I love the name and I love that kid to pieces!!


End file.
